Late Nights
by Flowerbomb23
Summary: A short fic, about Hiro and Tadashi. Hiro is up late tinkering with his bots until Tadashi comes home and they both have a small talk.


**Author's note:** Hi there! So I'm fairly new on here and this is my first fic on here! I'm really excited and in love with Big Hero 6 so I couldn't help but write something for it! Also if you have any request for a Big Hero 6 fic, feel free to tell me! Or any other fandoms will probably be alright! Well enjoy this quick shitty written fic! I'll try to have more ready soon! Now enjoy!

It's a late night. A completely dark and obscured night except for the light's that are still on in the Hamada household. That being only one light that was on which was coming from the youngest of the Hamada's room which was Hiro. He was mindlessly tinkering with his few trinkets as he left his desk light on and this computer moniter, and not to mention also the main room light. All of it illuminating the room as the boy sat on his bed cross legged, with a screwdriver in his mouth and a wrench in his hand. He hadn't looked at the time for what seemed like years since he had first sat down but that was what usually happened when he did this.

But he didn't mind, it was still early. Well early to him at least. In truth, the time was already 1:03 am, and Hiro had no intention of falling asleep anytime soon. The only blessing he seemed to have on this night, except for probably finishing his new robot, was that his brother, Tadashi, wasn't home yet. Hiro pulled a bolt from somewhere on his bed and began to place it onto his newest model. He knew he should already be fast asleep, but he just couldn't get the gears in his head to stop moving and stop ticking as his hands moved from side to side, connecting circuits and screwing in parts.

He knew fully well that Tadashi would scold him for doing mechanics inside the house, especially inside their room. He would probably talk about how an accident could happen and it would be his fault if he set the room ablaze. Hiro scoffed, wrench now in his mouth and screwdriver at hand. His brother was always scolding him, telling him how to be and act and do. He was sick of it really, but he understood that his brother did and said all of that because he loved him.

Of course Hiro loved Tadashi, with all his heart like any little brother would, but sometimes he got really fed up by how he treated him. He acted like Hiro had no control over what he did, and in some truth Hiro knew he didn't. But he was still a kid, why should he care about college or experiments and what not? He just wanted to bot fight and watch anime when he had the time. Yet Tadashi saw that that was not helping him in any way.

Hiro sighed and tilted his head to the side to finally look at the alarm clock that sat at his desk. He should really call it a night before his brother came home. But why should he? His brother was up all night at his lab, tinkering away, so why couldn't he do the same? So that was exactly what Hiro did, he sat there and continued his work.

That was until he heard a small car noise come from outside. That's when Hiro's brain clicked. He knew no cars passed around here at this time at night so that could only mean one thing. Tadashi was home. The boy quickly scrambled to his feet and began to put his wrench and screwdriver away. He had way too many bolts and screws to put away so he grabbed as many as he could and threw them on his desk. Quickly he turned off the lights as he heard the footsteps come from downstairs and hid under the cover of his bed.

There was a small shuffling noise, and Hiro held his breath, hoping his brother would think he actually was asleep and wouldn't lecture him. He stayed completely still closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep as he heard the door to the room open.

The lights then flew on and he heard a heavy sigh come from the entrance.

"Really, Hiro?" The familiar strong, and yet warm and caring voice said. Hiro didn't move. He stayed still hoping that he could play it off. Much to his dismay, his brother wasn't easily fooled which shouldn't surprise Hiro. The older boy walked over to his bed and sat down on the side next to where Hiro faked to be asleep.

"Don't try and play this of, bonehead, I'm pretty sure no one sleeps with a fighter bot," Tadashi said as Hiro mentally pictured him shaking his head. Hiro gave a sigh in defeat and slowly sat up as he realized his fatal mistake. He had left the model he was working so hard on in his hand as he pretended to be asleep. Hiro looked up at his brother, who was frowning at him.

"Uhm... Whoops?" Hiro said offering a sheepish smile. Tadashi's face didn't change, he just kept the scolding look upon his face as he stared down at his little brother.

"What have I told you about modifying bots inside the house?" Tadashi said sternly, his frown staying in place. Hiro sighed again and looked down at his bot.

"Not to do it because a fire or something worse could happen..." the younger brother said for what was probably the one-hundredth time in a mildly annoyed and monotone voice. Tadashi took the bot from out of his hands and stared at it for a bit before sighing himself.

"If you know what I'm going to say, then why do you insist on continuing to do it, Hiro?" Tadashi asked in a disappointed tone. Hiro just looked up at him and huffed.

"I... I don't know? Cause I thought I could actually finish tonight if I tried really hard?" Hiro said which was a pretty weak excuse and he was quite aware of it. He watched as Tadashi stood up and put the model that Hiro had been working on, on top of the desk where the computer was and then plopped himself down on his brothers bed again.

"I know you love making robots, Hiro, but you have to stop and actually get some rest! When was the last time you actually decently slept?" His brother asked. Hiro shrugged and then looked away while slightly pouting.

"Whens the last time you actually came home early to sleep?" Hiro asked in defense. Tadashi gave him a funny look and frowned again.

"This isn't about me, Hiro, because I'm actually using my time wisely at the University. And what are you doing? Making bots for fights!" He argued back at his brothers back talk. Hiro looked up to his older brother and knitted his eyebrows together.

"Why should you care? All you ever do is tell me how to act, how I should be more like you! That's the only thing you ever tell me!" Hiro said as he began to stand up on his knees and get closer to his brother. "I just want to make bots, is that to hard for you to understand!"

"It is, when I know that my little brother is wasting his time on something useless when he could be actually doing something constructive!" Tadashi answered back, his voice raising. Usually his voice would never grow loud unless he was really mad. But at this moment it was mostly all the build up from sleepless nights that were talking.

Hiro didn't say anything. He just simply continued to stare at his brother in the eyes as they both frowned at one another. Hiro then dropped himself back into bad and turned to the side and huffed.

"Forget it... I'm going to sleep..." he said softly as he pulled the covers over his head. Tadashi stared at his brother and simply fell backwards on top of Hiro which earned him a loud grunt from his brother.

"H-hey!? What are you doing?!" The younger brother yelled as he pushed himself up so Tadashi's head was now in his lap. Tadashi simply laughed and smiled up to his brother, before his features turned soft and gentle like they usually do when he is worried.

"I... I'm sorry, Hiro. I know I always tell you how to be and all that but I do it because I care about you and you're my younger brother. I only really want what is best for you," he said as he looked into Hiro's big brown eyes.

Hiro sighed and tilt his head back. He knew his brother always only meant well, but at times it really wore him out hearing it all the time.

"I…. I know, Tadashi… But," Hiro's voice grew soft as he pushed his brothers hat back so it fell to the side on the bed. He turned silent and instead just looked down staring at his brother's hair. Tadashi offered his warm smile and nodded his head.

"Mhm… I know, also Hiro. I understand you're still young and all but, I just want you to be more responsible. You're a really smart kid and I know you'll be able to do great things one day, but I…. I just want to help you get there," the older of the Hamda brothers said as he reached up to rest his hand upon Hiro's cheek.

Hiro simply closed his eyes and leaned into his brothers hand. He knew if his brother had done this anytime during the day, he would've pushed him away. But right now Hiro was tired and the warmth coming from his brothers bigger and stronger hands were solace to him. He let his hands run through his brother's hair as his eyes began to flutter.

"I know, Tadashi… I promise one day I'll be able to do it but just for now…." Hiro's voice grew quite like it had before but this time he finished his sentence and it came out as a whisper, "Just let me stay like this for a little bit longer."

Tadashi let his thumb trace against his younger brother's cheek and then sat up to ruffle Hiro's messy hair. "Alright kiddo, but promise you'll start making changes soon then."

"I promise," the younger Hamada said quickly like he would any other time Tadashi asked. But this time, unlike that others, Tadashi could tell that Hiro meant it, and it made Tadashi hope that he would actually stay true to his word.

"You'd better. Well its definitely time for bed now then," Tadashi said beginning to stand up from Hiro's bed, but he quickly stopped when he felt something tug at his sweater, which made him look back. To his surprise, he found out it was Hiro who was grabbing at him and pulling him back. He looked up to his brother with his big brown eyes, as if in a pleading manner.

"What? What's wrong, Hiro?"

Hiro tugged at his brothers sweater and looked down, his face turning slightly red.

"I just…. Just… Sorry and…. Thank you very much, Tadashi," Hiro said still clutching tightly to his brothers sweater. Tadashi was taken aback by this sudden comment. Usually Hiro would never ever say this but he had now. And that's all that mattered to Tadashi at this moment. The older brother smiled and kneeled down onto the bed to pull Hiro into a tight hug.

Hiro was really surprised, his eyes widen and he let out a small gasp before slowly relaxing into his brother's arm and letting his own arms hug his older brother. Slowly, the younger one mumbled out, "I love you, Tadashi."

Hiro was then surprised to hear a small snore come from his brother and his body soon grew heavier as Tadashi's relaxed and rested against his. Hiro let out a small laugh and began to gently push his brother to the side so he could lay down on his bed. There was no way that Hiro could carry him to his own bed, even if it was a few inches away. The younger brother then pulled the covers over his brother and pulled his shoes off before walking over to the light switch. He turned it off and then walked back to his bed to crawl underneath the sheets with his brother and got comfortable next to him.

Hiro was the shocked again when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him in. It was warm and he knew it was Tadashi but he was just so surprised. He thought his older brother was asleep. His mind felt clouded at the thoughts racing through his head.

"I love you, too, Hiro," Tadashi said with a small grin on his face as he could mentally picture Hiro growing pink at his words. Hiro said nothing as his head became blank and all the clouds began to fade away.

"I know you do!" Hiro said a small laugh forcing its way out of his throat. "I mean who could resist loving me?"

Tadashi also let out a small laugh and shook his head. He then let a hand run through Hiro's hair and pulled his brother in closer so his head was now underneath his chin and as his fingers smooth out the tangles in his brother's hair.. He let out a soft sigh and smiled into the darkness as his eyes began to shut close.

"Tadashi….?" Hiro suddenly spoke up from his comfortable spot. Tadashi let out a little hmmm, signifying it was okay for Hiro to say what he wanted. "Do you really think…. I could do something great?"

The older Hamada let out a small laugh and then ruffled up his brothers hair in contrast of what he was doing earlier.

"Of course you can! I know that you're a smart guy Hiro. And I'll be behind you 100% the whole time to help you," Tadashi said as his voice began to grow quiet. They both turned silent as their breathing took a slow pattern and they both grew comfortable into each others. Both their restless minds then slowly began to calm down as the both relaxed into Hiro's bed and drifted off into a dreamless slumber. To tell the truth, it was something the both of them needed from not sleeping in the past nights.


End file.
